Episode 09 - I, Myself, Have Tried to Challenge You!
is the ninth episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on June 3rd, 2018. Content Summary Tired of Anna's constant belittling, Emo challenges her by telling her to put on a performance for them; only to learn she hasn't performed in PriChan in a long time. But what happened in the past to make her stop? '' Plot One morning Anna is watching Miracle☆Kiratts perform as she has some tea. She is joined by Sara, who has the latest issue of ''Kira Kiss featuring the duo on the cover while remarking on how much interest Anna has had in them as of late. Anna denies this and makes several criticisms, claiming they aren't nearly as good as they are. But when Sara brings up how much fun they seem to have she thinks about how how things used to be the same between her and Anna. Later, Mirai and Emo are making their way across the street to meet up with Rinka at Prism Stone. Lately, they have been gaining a lot of attention due to their magazine appearance, and while Mirai is flustered by the attention Emo eagerly basks in it. They apologize for being late after meeting with Rinka, who gently scolds them and suggests they focus on their schedules in order to stick to them, but Emo doesn't believe its a big deal because they have been doing really good. She's sure in no time they will become top idols who can defeat Anna, something that annoys the red-headed girl as she was nearby. As usual they begin bickering until Anna retorts that their performances aren't up to par, so they shouldn't get excited over appearing on a magazine. Emo, tired of her defacing their efforts and hard work continues to yell -with Mirai trying to calm her down- until Emo tells Anna to put on a performance if she really thinks she is so much better than them. Anna grows silent in response, causing Emo to express confusion as Sara joins them. She suggests they stop arguing and begins leading Anna away, with Emo still angry and Mirai showing concern. Emo angrily begins eating and Rinka wonders why Anna is unable to perform on Prichan as of now, recalling how she, Sara, and another girl were members of the popular unit Meltic StAr. Mirai delightfully asks if any of their old videos are still on Prichan, but Rinka informs them that Anna deleted them all after the unit disbanded. Emo has calmed own by now but she doesn't really care about Anna's plight, returning Mirai's focus on them by reminding her of how important it is for them to focus on themselves. Meanwhile, Anna is in the middle of dance practice at home when Sara rejoins her to suggest she put on a new debut performance. Anna refuses, but Sara assures her it would be alright. But as Anna recalls the past when their partner left, and how much pain and sadness she felt Sara suggests that now they have improved, and she's much better than before. Anna refuses to listen. Later that day, Sara heads out to the park and plays her guitar by the fountain. But she becomes distracted by thoughts of the past. Mirai and Emo are in the middle of recording a ceramic video, explaining how they have decided to try pottery. The woman worker greets them an she suggests some items they could try to make, but they are concerned because it looks hard. She promises to help them with the basics though, and brings up how special their handmade items will be. As they are deciding what to do, Sara approaches Rinka -accidentally startling her- with the request to join them. They express shock -along with Anna, who is watching the live stream from a cafe and wonders why she would want to join them- but Rinka tells the girls to keep going since unexpected events like this usually add to the experience and excite the audience. With no other choice, Mirai and Emo join the woman and Sara and attempt to make the best of it. Together the trio works to make pottery, with the worker making suggestions to the girls and complimenting Sara, who claims she hasn't ever done this before. After Emo messes up the worker assures her that it's alright because she can soften the clay and try again. Emo agrees to keep trying and Sara takes time to observe the duo, and they sit down to discuss how it felt doing this as Rinka continues to film them. While they need to wait a few weeks to see their final products, they are satisfied and can't wait. Emo admits that while she messed up, it is still her own work and she's happy, then they go on to ask Sara again if she's sure she hasn't done this before because of how professional hers looks. She claims she hasn't, which is why she wanted to try in the first place. For a moment it appears Sara is speaking to Anna, as she responds to her statement regarding how exciting a challenge can be. As Anna begins contemplating this she is surprised to find Anju nearby, also drinking tea. She brings up how passion is capable of bringing the true shine out in people when they try new things, and she asks if she agrees. Anna becomes quiet and Anju leaves her with her thoughts. That evening, Anna decides to hold a Press Conference and has gained a large crowd to see her. Mirai and Hikari, along with Emo and Rinka are also watching this sudden event wondering what she is going to announce. Anna starts, but she takes a long pause before suddenly announcing her plans of restarting her idol career. This news causes everyone around the world to react with excitement upon hearing this, even nearly causing car accidents in the process as millions gather around to watch the announcement program. Anju is shown watching as well as she makes her way past the large monitor in town. The trio is shocked to see that Anna has already scored enough Likes just by announcing her plans and is allowed to put on a performance, and Meganee remarks upon the event. She was expecting this from someone like Anna. In the studio, Anna stands alone and prepares to step inside when Sara joins her. She holds up a friend card and asks if she can join Anna in her new challenge. Anna agrees and they step inside to change into their PriChan coords. After introducing themselves to the audience they perform "Play Sound☆". The girls are shown wowed by their performance, including Emo, who remains in stunned silence as Anna goes on to perform Kiratto Chance. Everyone is amazed by this -with Mirai and Hikari cheering for her- as Rinka compliments the duo's skill. Emo suffers from severe shock as Anna and Sara wave to the audience following the performance. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia * Anna Akagi and Sara Midorikawa performed their first live in this episode. * The name of Anna and Sara's channel name is revealed to be Meltic StAr. * Anna did her first Kiratto Chance. Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Episodes